


fire on your eyes

by Woahsos



Series: ronan's adventures in gender expression (and adam's love and support) [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Fluff, It’s honestly just Adam being really gay for Ronan, M/M, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent Friendship, adam thinks ronan is the most beautiful thing on the planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woahsos/pseuds/Woahsos
Summary: ronan had become a lot more confident in himself since he had first painted his nails.adam thought he was prepared for anything.he was not prepared, however, for ronan in eyeshadow.





	fire on your eyes

Ronan had become a lot more confident, Adam realized, since he had first worn nail polish.

Blue had come over a lot more to paint his nails. She would bring along different colors as well, like grey and different shades of blue. Sometimes she would match Ronan’s nails to hers. Ronan was secretly pleased about that. 

Adam had gotten used to the nail polish very quickly. It was not the most common thing to see a boy with his nails painted in Henrietta, and Adam was so proud of Ronan for showing it off. And he was so enamored with how it looked on Ronan.

Just because he got used to it didn’t mean that he started to love it any less. Sometimes, he just couldn’t help but stare when their hands were twined together, how the soft, pastel blue clashed against Adam’s tan skin. Or how the grey tones made Ronan’s Snow White hands look even colder. It was beautiful. _Ronan_ was beautiful.

Adam didn’t think that much could surprise him after Ronan had decided he wanted both of his ring fingers to have a glitter overlay on them.

He could not have been more wrong.

It happened very much like the first time Ronan had painted his nails. Adam had come from work and heard music coming from their kitchen. This time, instead of the “Mamma Mia” soundtrack, it was some pop song that Adam hadn’t heard before. He smiled as he walked into the kitchen, prepared to see Ronan and Blue sitting at the table with a bottle of nail polish between them.

What he did not expect to see was Ronan sat in one of their chairs with Blue standing in front of him, a long, skinny brush in her hand. Ronan’s eyes were closed, dusted with a fiery red. It covered his whole eyelid, even going above his crease. Blue was swiping the brush at the outer edge of Ronan’s eye, adding a bit of a darker color into the crease there.

She turned around, startled, when Adam dropped his bag to the floor. Ronan opened his eyes, and Adam could see that Blue had put the red underneath his eyes as well. It made the clear blue of Ronan’s eyes stand out even more.

Adam’s palms started sweating and his heart hammered against his chest. Ronan looked beautiful and dangerous. The intensity of his gaze was just amplified with the fire encasing his eyes. 

“Adam!” Blue squeaked, “You’re home a bit earlier than we thought you’d be.”

He noticed she was shifting on her feet uneasily, and she looked nervous. Ronan look nervous too, he discerned, now that he had been pulled out of his trance.

Actually, Ronan looked more than nervous. He looked _scared_.

“Oh um, yeah, not much going on at the shop so I uh, got out a little earlier.” He stuttered out. He was trying not too stare at Ronan too much for fear of making him more nervous, but he just couldn’t help it when Ronan looked like some sort of Vogue model. 

Since he was staring so intently, he could see the moment that Ronan threw back his fear and put on a mask of arrogance.

”Well,” he said, lifting his chin, “what do you think?”

Adam could hear the hesitance underneath the snark in Ronan’s voice. He could see the way his hands fiddled with the leather bands around his wrist.

“You look...beautiful.” Adam said. The word “beautiful” came out slightly breathless. He knew that he must look like a love-struck idiot, but isn’t that what he was? He had the most enchanting, fearless boyfriend on the planet. How could he not be in love?

Blue’s and Ronan’s shoulders visibly dropped with relief, and Ronan’s cheeks flushed a light pink. His gaze was cast to the floor, and he had the barest hint of a smile on his face when he tentatively asked, “Really?”

Adam crossed the kitchen to take Ronan’s face in his hands. It took him a few more minutes to answer than he had anticipated because, up close, the contrast of Ronan’s icy blue irises and the warm red eyeshadow surrounding them was breathtaking. 

“Yes,” he whispered, “yes, you look beautiful Ro. I just...I mean. There’s no words.” 

Ronan’s smile was in full force now, and he brought his hands up to cover Adam’s.

“Okay!” Blue interrupted, “I’m gonna head out so I don’t intrude on anything. I’ll see y’all later.”

”Later, maggot.” Ronan said, not tearing his gaze away from Adam.

Adam waited to hear the door close before he attacked Ronan with a searing kiss. He gripped Ronan’s cheeks firmly, and pressed his lips insistently against Ronan’s. If he didn’t have words to tell Ronan how beautiful he was, he could at least try to convey it through this. Ronan had to know, had to feel how affected Adam was by this.

Ronan was the first to break away, breathing heavily, hands now entangled in Adam’s sandy hair.

”You really don’t mind?” He asked, like he was still unsure after _that_.

”God Ronan, no, not at all. How could I when you look like the most viscous, _gorgeous_ thing on this planet?” Adam answered, pulling back to look Ronan in the eyes. Although, that might have been a mistake, because Adam was once again enthralled with how beautiful Ronan looked. The vibrant red stood out so fiercely against Ronan’s pale skin. It really was the perfect blend of fire and ice. 

Ronan pulled back more, moving his hands to rest on Adam’s shoulders now, looking a lot more serious than he had a minute ago.

”I might...” he started out, “I might like this. This whole makeup thing. I don’t know. It’s nice. I might want to try out more of it.” 

And he sounded so timid, so unsure but so brave for admitting it, that Adam had to gasp out a small laugh. A disbelieving laugh, really, that Ronan thought he could ever do or wear anything that would make Adam love him any less.

”Okay.” He said, pressing his forehead against Ronan’s, “You can do whatever you want Ro, whatever makes you confident and comfortable. I still love you.”

Ronan was smiling, beaming, at Adam. Adam swore he could see tears of joy shimmering in Ronan’s eyes before he was pulled back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> im back with another edition to this series! these are pretty fun to write. let me know if you have any requests for what ronan should do/wear next!  
> leave comments and kudos and all that jazz   
> also the song i imagined they were listening to was how come you don’t want me now by tegan and sara


End file.
